Comfort
by tonyeagle
Summary: Fifth in Series - Follows monday morning rebound


"I can recommend a departmental psychologist."

"All right then. This was a really bad idea, I'm sorry."

Looking over at Grissom, Sara shook her head in frustration at his actions. How could he let Sofia come here and risk her career like that? Even someone as clueless as him should have known better than that.

After updating Grissom, something that she kept short in order to stop herself from saying something she would regret later, she headed off the break room for a cup of coffee. Replaying what happened a few minutes ago, Sara felt bad about the way she had spoken to Sofia. She hadn't meant to sound uncaring or impersonal, but the surprise of seeing her there and the immediate desire to get her out of the lab before Ecklie or the under-sheriff saw her had caused her to speak without thinking. And now she had hurt Sofia at a time when that was the last thing she needed.

Walking up Sofia's drive, there was a mix of relief and dread running through Sara's system. Immense relief from discovering that Sofia was not the shooter. But also the dread of facing up to the blonde after the way she had spoken to her during the investigation. She didn't really have any idea how Sofia was going to receive her when she opened the door, but the pull between them was too powerful for Sara to be able to do anything other than front up and deal with the consequences. So she found herself there, knocking on Sofia's door.

After a few tense moments, the door opened. Sofia stood there, looking tired and haunted. Without a word she gestured for Sara to enter. Sara found a small amount of comfort in knowing that she was still welcome.

Turning around she looked at Sofia who was now leaning her back against the door watching her. The silence between them stretched on until Sara couldn't take it anymore.

"I … I came here to talk about what happened the other day. I'm sorry for how I spoke to you. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I just wanted …" Sara's words are brought to a halt by Sofia's finger on her lips. Something dark and dangerous was lurking in those beautiful blue eyes. She feels Sofia trace her finger up the line of her cheek bone before dropping it away.

"It's okay; we were all in a bad place. We can talk about this later. Right now I want to feel, to remind myself what it feels like to feel alive. I've seen too much pain and death lately. I need to remind myself of what makes life good." There's a slight plead in Sofia's voice. Not much, but more than Sara had ever heard before. The darkness in Sofia's eyes had now been mixed with the burning fire of passion. And suddenly Sara understood what Sofia was asking of her. Reaching up, she brushes a stray lock away from Sofia's face.

"Then find what you need in me." They stood there for an indeterminate amount of time, staring into each other's eyes. Then it happened, one moment she was standing there, the next Sofia had slammed her up against the wall, the blonde's mouth coming down hard on her own. The anger, pain and despair of the last couple of weeks transforming into a deep, animalistic passion. Sara held on tight against the onslaught, as Sofia plundered her mouth over and over again.

There was a soft brush as Sofia's hand made its way past Sara's breast and up into her hair. Taking a firm grip, Sofia yanked Sara's head up and away, exposing the long line of Sara neck. Hot kisses were alternated with sharp nips as Sofia made her way from Sara's lips, across her jaw line and down her neck to the hollow of her throat. Without hesitation, Sofia sunk her teeth deep into Sara's neck.

Sara let out a sound that was mix of pleasure and pain. There was no denying the pain caused by the pressure of Sofia's teeth on her throat, and yet the sensation was so much more than that. It took over her mind, her being, so that her world consisted only of what she could feel. Just as the pain was about to overload her, Sofia pulled her mouth back and let go of Sara's hair. She could feel the blonde's laboured breathing against her neck, mirroring her own.

The next thing Sara heard was the popping of buttons and the rush of air against her skin as Sofia ripped her shirt open. The fabric roughly shoved off her shoulders to expose the flesh to Sofia's animalistic exploration. A low growl escaped the blonde's throat. Sofia had moved well past any real rational thought, allowing herself to sink deep inside her desire to devour Sara.

Sara let out a gasp as Sofia's hands made their way up the sides of her chest. Catching her thumbs under the brunette's bra, Sofia quickly shoved it up out of the way. Hard nails dug into soft flesh, and Sara's cry of pain was silenced by Sofia's mouth. Sara wrapped her arms around Sofia's shoulders, semi-conscious of the fact that if Sofia kept this up she wasn't going to be able to stand on her own for too much longer, and this was one ride she definitely didn't want ending prematurely.

The sound of a zip being undone preceded the warm hand making its way inside her jeans and straight down into her pussy. Two fingers immediately pushed their way inside her. Sara tipped her head back with an unintelligible moan at Sofia's welcome intrusion, the blonde taking full advantage of the exposed neck to resume her feast of it. Sofia's free hand slipped round beneath Sara's shirt to take hold of her waist.

And in those moments they were lost. The insistent beat of Sofia's fingers, coupled with the erratic rhythm of their breathing forming the soundtrack to a world where they became one. A melding of flesh and passion, reflecting the hot energy back onto each other till they all but burned up.

It was sometime later; after the breathless cry of Sara's orgasm had faded from the room did Sofia finally look up and meet Sara's eyes. She was relieved to see only the sated passion found in those who have been well taken. It had not been easy for her to let go her control, and that Sara had accepted her and allowed her to take what she needed at that moment was enough to fill her eyes. The gentle brush of Sara's thumb as she wiped those tears away bringing a smile to the brunette's face. Pulling the brunette tightly against her, she took in the precious comfort that can only be found in the arms of someone who cares for you.

"What are you thinking about?" Sara asked, rising up of Sofia's chest in order to see the blonde's face. They had been curled up together in Sofia's bed, secluded away from the rest of the world.

"The shooting, Bell's face. Every time I close my eyes I see his face as he spun towards me. It's like he's looking straight at me. I just can't seem to shake the image from my mind." The haunted tone in Sofia's voice had returned. Sara rested her head on her hand as she ran her fingers through Sofia's hair. Sofia turned her head into Sara's hand, taking full advantage of the soothing feeling the brunette's fingers were giving her.

"It's a hard thing to deal with, seeing someone die right in front of you. Nothing you can ever see or do can ever prepare you to cope with it. I can't tell you you'll get over this quickly because you won't. It takes a long time to move past something like that. And even when you do, that image will never truly leave you. You can't erase it; you can only learn to make peace with it." Sara's quiet words carried a weight of wisdom and understanding that surprised Sofia. She knew little of Sara past, having never heard her speak of anything before she went to Harvard. The detective in her picking up there was definitely a story behind what she said.

"What happened?" A small chuckle escaped Sara's lips. She realized she should have known better than to try sneak anything past Sofia. She shook her head; this wasn't the time for that particular part of her past.

"An old story best left for another day. I think we've filled our emotional quotient for now." As curious as Sofia was, she knew enough not to push. Sara would tell her in time, it was enough that's her words came from a place on empathy rather than sympathy.

Pulling Sara down to her, Sofia brought an end to the discussion. Instead sharing long, soft kisses. Slowly Sara's hand and lips began to roam their way around Sofia's body. Worshipping her with a gentle reverence. Every touch tender, every kiss soft. And it was well after the first light made its way around the edges of the bedroom curtains before they fell asleep.


End file.
